comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline (Earth-9422)
Before the Convergence *Long before the start of the universe, only six singularities existed. They were eventually formed into the six Infinity Stones (Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul and Time) by the Cosmic Entities. *The Celestials use the Power Stone to cast fear upon enemy civilizations and "lesser" species. As time waged on, the Celestials were overwhelmed by the sheer power of the Stone and attempt to destroy it by trapping it on an Orb, storing it away in the Temple Vault on Morag. 13,000,000,000 BCE *The Red Sun later named Rao is formed. 18,625 BCE *Dev-Em slays Kell-Ur during a training before his apprehension by Kara Zor-El. *Massive terraforming programs start on Krypton, sending thousands of ships into the galaxy for exploration and creation of colonies. During these voyages, a Kryptonian scout ship, piloted by Kara, crash lands on the Antartic, Earth. 2899 BCE *The Convergence occurs. The gravitational anomalies caused by it generates the construction of numerous megalithic monuments, such as the Stonehenge. *'First Battle of Svartalfheim': The Dark Elves, led by Malekith, attempt to engulf the Nine Worlds with the power of the Aether. They are, however, stopped by a joint force composed of Asgardians and Kryptonians, led by Bor and Von-Zod, who successfully stopped the Aether's power. Attempting to save his race, Malekith slays most of his and the enemy's army, putting his remaining soldiers into a sleep that lasted for thousands of years. After the battle is over, Bor, with the consentiment of the Green Lantern Corps, ordered the Aether to stay hidden in the deepest area of Asgard possible, denying access to all. 3000 BCE *A sect of Asgardians, tired of war they believed the Asgardians brought to the Nine Worlds, rebel against Bor and his rule. Although the rebellion is quickly dealt with, it lasts with the death of Bor, who is replaced by his son, Odin. Zeus, who orchestrated the rebellion, is banished alongside his whole lineage to Greece, Midgard (Earth). 5000 BCE *Zeus and his family are worshipped as gods by the humans of Greece, whom dedicate all of their literrature, art, and science to hail their deities, creating numerous monuments and temples in their homage. 7000 BCE *Diana is born to Zeus and Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons. 472 *The Temple of Zeus is built. 965 January 12th *'Battle of Tønsberg': The Frost Giants of Jotunheim, in a attempt to conquer Midgard, invade Tønsberg, Norway. Knowing of the attack, the Asgardians, under the command of Bor's son, Odin, assemble their army and prepare for the coming battle. August 13th *'Battle of Jotunheim': Leading the Asgardians into a violent battle against the Frost Giants, Odin expels the race from Earth and force them back to Jotunheim, where they are defeated. There, Odin discover an abandoned Frost Giant infant, whom he adopts as his own son, naming him Loki, and raising him alongside his biological son, Thor. A truce is later negotiated between Asgard and Jotunheim and a cessation of fire is declared. 977 June 30th *In his throne on Asgard, Odin reveals Thor and Loki about his success in the battles, and that both were born to be kings, citing responsibility and intelligence. 1014 March 12th *The Green Lantern Corps, aware of the agressive expansion methods of the Kree Empire of Hala, declare a violent war against them, which lasts for several thousands of years. 1197 February 8th *A lone warrior from Asgard's Berseker Army sent to spy on Zeus escapes from his death at the Midgard-based Asgardians and decides to live on the planet instead of collaborating for conflict, faking his death. He decides that his weapon, the Berseker Staff, was too powerful for anyone to possess, thus he broke it into three pieces, hiding each part on different locations across Europe. April 2nd *The Warrior receives food and shelter in a monastery on Ireland, where he is worshiped as a saint. He reveals his true identity for the priestsm who have then a vow of silence, hiding a piece of his Staff in the monastery. August 26th *The Warrior hides the second piece of the Staff in a tree on a location which would future be the Trillemarka National Park, Norway. December 11th *The Berseker Warrior hides the last piece of the Staff in the catacombs under a church in Seville, Spain. 1409 January 21st * image on a church in Tønsberg. ]]Odin hides the Tesseract in Tønsberg, Norway. 1413 November 8th *Lorelei terrorizes the Nine Worlds as she uses her powers of hypnosis to enslave numerous men. She is defeated by Lady Sif and imprisoned in Asgard's Dungeons. 1507 April 13th *A painting portraying the Virgin and Child is finished in Spain. 1521 May 7th *In Asgard, Haldier the Blacksmith finds the legendary Cup of Glory. He returns to his shop without the treasure, choosing to leave it behind in the Old Mine. 12th *Haldier decides he will bring it back from the Old Mine, where they hold the Virtue Challenge every year later. Loki overhears him, and comes up with his own plan. 13th *Loki is chased by Brunok, the son of Haldier, because Loki insulted his father. Thor stops the chase by grabbing the two of them. Loki suggests they hold a contest of virtue, cleverness and skill the next day to settle the matter, and that they should choose teams. 14th *Thor states that the contest will follow the traditional rules of the Virtue Challenge, which they all passed when they became adults. Loki's team and Brunok's team set off riding, until they reach the first challenge of valor - they have to retrieve a treasured bone from the Wolves' Treasureyard. 1546 December 20th *The Berseker Warrior, having spent hundreds of years on Earth, reveals his story to a French girl. Her brother, a writer, adapts the story to a fairy tale, named "The Warrior Who Stayed". 1634 May 4th *Building of one of the first sentry boxes at Castillo San Cristóbal is finished. Over time, this particular guerite would be called "The Devil's Sentry" ("La Garita del Diablo"), becoming the subject of a legend in which soldiers disappeared from the sentry box. 1807 October 21st *Alan Wayne is born in London, England. 1817 February 3rd *The great-grandfather of Ulysses Klaue is murdered by one of the Black Panthers of Wakanda. 1839 April 8th * A group of English noblemen, all members of the Secret Society, meet in a castle to choose one of them to enter a portal inside a stone monolith. 1853 June 21st *Elliot Randolph, after following numerous rumors of a group of men who traveled the stars, visit the Secret Society's Castle. 1854 May 24th *Ra's al Ghul stumbles upon an illusionist in Vienna, Austria, becoming profoundly curious about his tricks. Half a century later, Ra's came across the man once more, only to find he was withered and old. 1862 January 16th *The town of Smallville, Kansas is founded. 1864 November 29th *Seven hundred men belonging to one of the militias of the United States Military massacre a peaceful Cheyenne village in Sand Creek, Colorado, mutilating and killing one hundred Indians, mostly women and children. The militia awaited for the arrival of the village's men, and attacked the families left to claim their land. 1869 September 14th *Abraham Erskine is born in Augsburg, Germany. 1871 April 1st *The Daily Planet newspaper is founded in New York City. 1874 November 30th *Winston Churchill is born in Oxfordshire, England. 1876 December 3rd *Chester Phillips is born. 1878 December 18th *Joseph Stalin is born on the Russian Empire. 1882 January 30th *Franklin D. Roosevelt is born in Hyde Park, New York. September 22nd *Wilhelm Keitel is born. 1884 May 8th *Harry S. Truman is born in Lamar, Missouri. 1885 June 30th *Charles Wayne, son of Alan Wayne, is born in London, England. 1889 April 20th *Adolf Hitler is born in Braunau am Inn, Austria-Hungary. 1890 October 14th *Dwight D. Eisenhower is born. 1891 September 6th *Karl Dönitz is born. 1894 April 15th *Nikita Khrushchev is born. July 4th *The Smallville Sentinel newspaper is founded. 1900 April 2nd *Vincent Beckers is born in Belgium. October 7th *Heinrich Himmler is born in Munich, Germany. 1901 September 6th *The Council of Nine plots the assassination of President William McKinley. 1902 August 12th *Benjamin Wayne is born in New York City. 1904 June 11th *Friedrich Steiner is born in Hamburg, Germany. October 9th *Werner Reinhardt is born in Arnsberg, Germany. 1906 November 7th *The Arena Club is founded as a social location for rich white men. 1907 September 2nd *Patrick Wayne is born in New York City, New York. 1911 January 2nd *Jacques Dernier is born in Nice, France. February 6th *Ronald Reagan is born in Tampico, Illinois. May 9th *Agnes Cully, the actress later called Whitney Frost, is born. 1912 March 23rd *Wernher von Braun is born in Wirsitz, Germany. April 10th *The RMS Titanic leaves the United Kingdom on its trip towards New York City. 11th *Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan is born. 15th *The RMS Titanic sinks in the North Atlantic Ocean after colliding with an iceberg; most of the passengers dies. 1913 January 9th *Richard Nixon is born in Yorba Linda, California. April 20th *Viktor Reznov is born in St. Petersburg, Russian Empire. 1914 January 2nd *James Falsworth is born. July 28th *World War I begins. August 10th *Nikita Dragovich is born in Tsaritsyn, Russian Empire. 1915 May 2nd *Laura Wayne is born in New York City, New York. 1916 June 9th *Robert McNamara is born in San Francisco, California. 1917 March 8th *The Russian Revolution, which lead to a civil war, begins, prompting the Russian Empire to leave World War I. 10th *James "Bucky" Barnes is born in Brooklyn, New York City. May 29th *﻿John F. Kennedy is born in Brookline, Massachusetts. 15th *Howard Stark is born in Richford, New York. 1918 May 8th *Joseph Rogers is killed in a Mustard Gas attack while serving with the 107th Infantry. July 4th *Steven "Steve" Rogers is born in Brooklyn, New York City, to Joseph and Sarah Rogers. August 14th *Gabriel "Gabe" Jones is born. November 11th *World War I ends in a Allied victory, with the Treaty of Versailles being imposed upon Germany. December 8th *Kevin Pyle is born in Michigan. 1919 October 21st *James Morita is born in Fresno, California. 1921 *The Russian Civil War begins to finish. April 9th *Margaret "Peggy" Carter is born. 1922 March 20th *Lev Kravchenko is born in St. Petersburg, Soviet Union. May 23rd *Colleen O'Brien is born in New Rochelle, New York. April 7th *Alan Wayne dies in London. 1923 July 10th *Daniel Clarke is born in Oxford, England. August 3rd *Dimitri Petrenko is born in Moscow, Russia. 1924 May 1st *Sarah Rogers remind her son, Steve, that while he may physically look weak, he holds a heart ten times his size. *Steve reveals her he won't fall down like his father did. 1925 July 8th *Harry Houdini performs a magic show at the Griffith Hotel. June 22nd *Harold "Harry" Nelson is born. 1926 *﻿Fidel Castro is born in Birán, Cuba. 1927 February 3rd *The woman known as "Dottie Underwood" is born. 1929 *Thomas Gloucester, one of the leaders of the Council of Nine, crafts the Wall Street Crash of 1929 in an attempt to destabilize the international economy. 1930 January 10th *Abraham Erskine, while working in a German university, start his research into creating a Super Soldier Serum. March 20th *Franklin "Frank" Woods is born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. September 6th *A young Steve Rogers meet Bucky Barnes in New York City, and they soon become best friends. 1932 March 26th *Jason Hudson is born in Washington D.C.. 1933 June 3rd *Alexander "Alex" Mason is born in Fairbanks, Alaska. 1936 November 30th *Grigori Weaver is born in Leningrad, Soviet Union. 1941 July 29th *The Monarch Theater in New York City is opened. 1945 August 15th *Thomas Wayne is born in New York City, to Patrick Wayne. Category:Earth-9422 Category:Timelines